ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones is the second installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Ten years have passed since the invasion of Naboo, and the Galactic Republic is experiencing a crisis. Former Jedi Master Count Dooku has organized a Separatist movement alongside the Horde Of Darkness against the Republic, making it difficult for the Jedi to maintain the peace. The Republic contemplates creating an army to assist the Jedi, prompting Senator Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, to return to Coruscant to vote on the matter. Upon there arrival, they narrowly escape an assassination attempt caused by Ludo and Toffee. Shaken by the close call, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker as well as the 88 Squad to protect them. That night, another attempt on the Senator's life is made, though Obi-Wan and Anakin foil the plot and subdue the assassin controlled by Angry Joe, who is permanently silenced by her mysterious employer when the Jedi force her to reveal vital information. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan is assigned to investigate the identity of the assassin's killer with IG-86 and a few squad members while IG-88, IG-80, and the rest of the squad are stuck with Anakin who is assigned to escort and accompany Senator Amidala to her homeplanet of Naboo, much to 80's dismay who feels that the actor they chose for older Anakin is worse than Jake Lloyd. Anakin, who has grown infatuated with Padmé, relishes the opportunity to spend time with her as the 88 Squad suspects matchmakeing, though Padmé resists her feelings toward him, as that would go against the moral codes of their careers as a Jedi and a senator, respectively. Obi-Wan and company's investigation leads them to the remote planet of Kamino, where they discover that an army of clones is being secretly produced for the Republic. Obi-Wan deduces the clones' template, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, is the killer he's looking for, and he's assisted by Team Rocket, Angry Joe, and The Shredder. After unsuccessfully trying to capture him, Obi-Wan and IG-86 track him down to the planet Geonosis. While in Naboo, the 88 Squad meets Wander & Sylvia, who were travelling planet to planet and decided to rest here. They also meet Twilight Sparkle and Spike, who manages to free her friends from their stone coma. Anakin, meanwhile, has grown troubled with recurring nightmares about his mother, whom he had left behind on Tatooine when he set off to become a Jedi, in grave danger. In defiance of his orders to remain on Naboo, Anakin convinces Padme and the 88 Squad to accompany him to Tatooine to free his mother. When they arrive on Tatooine, the 88 squad meets up with Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, where it is revealed that Ash and his friends bought C-3PO during their visit at Mos Eisley Spaceport for a Pokemon Tournament, which Ash won. When arriving, Anakin finds her mother abducted and beaten by Tusken Raiders, and she dies in his hands. Anakin reveals his true nature cold and cruel, slaughtering the entire Tusken community in tears. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan and company learn it was Count Dooku and The Undertaker who authorized the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, and that the Separatists and Horde Of Darkness are in development of a new droid army. Obi-Wan relays this information via hologram to Anakin and the 88 Squad, who transmits it to the Jedi Council, though Obi-Wan and IG-86 are captured mid-transmission by The TGWTG Squad and Bebop & Rocksteady. While Anakin, Padmé, and the 88 Squad head to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, IG-86, and the other squad members, Chancellor Palpatine is granted emergency powers to organize the clone army and send them into battle. Shortly after arriving on Geonosis, Anakin, Padme, and the 88 Squad are captured by The Nostalgia Critic and AVGN and sentenced to death along with Obi-Wan, while the 88 Squad are sentenced to fight the TGWTG Squad in an all out war. Preparing for what could be their final moments, Padmé finally reveals her feelings for Anakin and they share (what they believe to be) one last kiss. The group are pitted against savage beasts sent by Zeb Colter, though they manage to hold their own before Jedi Master Mace Windu arrives with a team of Jedi as well as The Winx Club, Mega Man, and Sonic The Hedgehog to assist them, engaging and decapitating Jango Fett in the brief battle. After a heated struggle, Jedi Master Yoda arrives with the clone army and Thomas The Tank Engine to collect the surviving Jedi and Squad. As a large battle erupts between the Republic's clone army and the Separatist's droid forces as well as The Horde Of Darkness, Count Dooku attempts to escape. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and The Squad corner him, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, The TGWTG Squad, and Team Rocket in a hangar and engage in an all out battle. Dooku outmatches and defeats Obi Wan and Anakin with his mastery of the dark side of the Force, ampulating Anakin's hand in the process. Yoda engages Dooku in a fierce duel, though Dooku and The Horde Of Darkness manage to escape once more, taking the plans for a new "ultimate weapon" to his Sith master and The Undertaker on Coruscant. The Jedi and Squad are now uncertain of what will become of the Republic, now that the Clone Wars have begun. Chancellor Palpatine oversees the launching of massive clone trooper forces. Meanwhile, Anakin, with a new golden hand, privately marries Padmé on Naboo with R2-D2, C-3PO and the 88 Squad as witnesses. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *Mike & Sulley Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer GUEST STARS: *Ford Pines *Soos *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Wander & Sylvia (Official debut to the series) *Zeb Colter *Sonic The Hedgehog *Mega Man *The Avengers *Thomas The Tank Engine TRIVIA *Wander & Sylvia will make their debut to the IG-88's Adventures Series. They are the characters confirmed to be the surprise reveal character in all 6 films. The Others being: **Teen Titans (Episode I) **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Episode III) **Steven Universe, Connie, And The Crystal Gems (Episode IV) **Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan & The Soul Eater Cast (Episode V) **Chiro (Episode VI)